


DEAD DOGS ENTERTAINMENT

by WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Doomed Relationship, Mild Language, Other, Parody, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021
Summary: Конечная остановка — Ад. Мы прибыли. Что дальше?
Relationships: Dieter Hellstrom & Archie Hicox, Dieter Hellstrom/Archie Hicox
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	DEAD DOGS ENTERTAINMENT

I

— В Аду, гаупт-штурм-фюрер, знаете ли, свои порядки. 

— Не сомневаюсь, майор. Вы читали «Божественную комедию» Данте? 

— Имел честь ознакомиться. 

— На какой круг метите? 

— На тот, куда попадёте вы. Ни больше, ни меньше. 

— Думаете, у нас найдётся, о чём поговорить, когда мы допьём этот скотч? 

— Не доставайте меня своими идиотскими расспросами. Уже десятый год как находится. 

II 

— Люблю Бодлера. 

— Не читал. Очередная эскапистская мерзость? 

— Какой же вы мещанин, герр Хельштром. 

— Какой же вы денди, сэр Хиккокс. Моё мещанство идёт Родине на пользу, а ваше дерьмо хотя бы пригождается Короне? 

— Не всё измеряется нуждами Короны, Дитер. 

— Что не измеряется нуждами Короны, измеряется целостностью ваших яиц. 

— Да вы сегодня в ударе, я смотрю. 

III 

— Блядь. 

— М? 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Ад выглядит как бесконечный разговор с вами. 

— Мысленный. Я с вами не разговаривал. 

— А сейчас раскрыли свой ебальник. 

— … 

— Бла-бла-бла, — голосом Хиккокса. — Представим, что я не слышу эту тишину. 

— При всех описанных в досье чудесах вашего самоконтроля, товарищ майор, вы быстрее, скажем так, съезжаете с катушек. 

— А вы, очевидно, наконец дотумкали, что не на приёме у Черчилля. 

— Простите. Битый час подбираю немецкое выражение, чтобы описать то, как вы себя ведёте, но вежливо не получается. 

— Я и не просил вежливости, meine Liebe! 

IV 

— Люблю Лорку, и нет, меня не смущают ни цыгане, ни Республика в досье. 

— Любовь ваша не не боится теней и ветра? 

— Бойся солнца, дитя из солнца и снега. 

— А вы умеете удивлять, Дитер. 

— Не это стихотворение, в любом случае. 

— А какое? 

— «Малагенья», но из вашего беззубого рта я не хочу его слышать. Ах, кстати, почему у вас стали выпадать зубы? 

— В Аду тоже иногда снятся кошмары — только здесь они, увы, сбываются. 

V 

— А ведь у вас из-под гнили прорезались клыки, Хиккокс. Вас скоро разжалуют в бесы? 

— «Разжалуют»? Я думал, вы сочтёте это повышением. Любой порядочный гестаповец счёл бы...

— Нет-нет-нет-нет. Вы, как всегда, ничерта не поняли, гаупт-штурм-фюрер. Вы превращаетесь в беса. Что-то делает вас таким. Это происходит не по вашей воле. Может, я и был гестаповцем, но меня хватило, чтобы не потерять лицо в Аду. /Своё собственное/ лицо. А вы превращаетесь в беса, и либо это была ваша сущность, а значит, вы признаёте, что потратили впустую годы, пытаясь нарисовать себе лицо, либо вы его никогда и не имели. И обрели его постфактум, когда попали сюда, где уже нет возможности выбирать. Понимаете? 

— Честно говоря, не особо. 

— Бог с вами. Второй раз объяснять не буду. 

VI 

— Как вам, герр Хельштром, нравится мой новый мундир? 

— Поздравляю. Рад, что спустя столько лет вы примерили нацистскую форму неиронично. Подскажите правильное выражение. 

— «Прозрел»? 

— …вспомнил. «Вышел из шкафа». 

— Вы как будто не рады, что мы теперь заодно. 

— Арчи, я /не был британцем/. Я был немцем. Мы — в Аду, здесь больше нет ни тех, ни других. Вы теперь просто дьявол, одетый в… Чему я должен радоваться: тому, что теперь вы будете бить меня моим же оружием? 

— Ха-ха, раз тут нет немцев и британцев, значит, и кнут не ваш, а общий. 

— Немцев и британцев здесь нет, но коммунистов в Рай без Страшного Суда отправляют. 

— Могу ли я хоть раз побыть правым? 

— Вы правы, гауптштурмфюрер: вы всегда были правы. 

VII 

— …я даже начинаю сомневаться, что это Ад, сэр Хиккокс. Вы же не хлещете меня по спине: только сидите напротив с чайком и болтаете. А мне становится всё интереснее и интереснее. Вчера я с удовольствием послушал про Бодлера и даже прочёл пару стихов того романтика. Что дальше? Домик на берегу Северного Моря?

— Я польщён. 

— Вам даже мундир не помог, а я ведь снял его для вас, вообще-то.

— Я просто жду, когда вы наденете форму британского офицера. 

— А вот этого — не будет. Alas!


End file.
